


Remember me.

by BeoSoo010



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drama, First Meetings, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Misunderstandings, overdramatic nomin because why not, some crying here and there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 07:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeoSoo010/pseuds/BeoSoo010
Summary: ''Do you remember the first time we met, Nono?''Of course he remembers.How could he ever foget the most meaningful Moment of his life?They went through a lot since the first Meeting. There were up's and down's, misunderstandings and a stupid fight.But they made it work.Because they are Nana and Nono.And they will always remember their Little journey.





	Remember me.

''Do you remember the first time we met?''

Jaemin and Jeno were currently on the rooftop, sitting on a blanket which they spread on the cold ground and admired the dark sky of the night above them.

The sky was filled with many stars that were shining so brightly and prettily. It was really a breathtaking view. Especially to Jaemin. Jeno became silent for a moment, thinking about the answer for Jaemin's question. His gaze shifted up to the sky. Of course he remembers. How could he forget the most meaningful moment of his life?

-2010-

They were kids around 9 or 10 years old when they first met, playing at the playground together, laughing together, and sharing toys together. The first time Jeno saw Jaemin, the younger was all by himself playing with the sand underneath him. On that day, Jeno's mother decided to go to the park because her little son couldn't stop asking his mother to take him there. In the end she gave in and they headed to the place Jeno desperately wanted to visit. As soon as they arrived there, Jeno immediately noticed a lonely boy sitting in the sandbox and playing by himself, building some little sand castles. Though Jeno was only about 9 years old at that time he still thought that feeling lonely is an emotion no one deserved to experience, so little Jeno made his way towards the other boy and pat his shoulder as soon as he reached him. At first the younger flinched at the sudden touch but still attempted to take a look at the unknown figure behind him. As soon as Jaemin turned his head, Jeno was met with the most beautiful and ethereal boy he has ever seen. Big doe eyes, pink pouty lips and an adorable confused expression. He couldn't help but stare for a bit too long. Jeno noticed that the boy in front of him started to get uncomfortable under his long stare so he quickly took his gaze off of him and cleared his throat, feeling a bit embarrassed. ''Uhm...Hi! My name is Jeno. Woukd like to play together with me?'' He managed to say shyly, giving the other his bright eye-smile. Jaemin's eyes widened in surprise. It's the first time that someone asked to be playmats with him.

Most of the time Jaemin was lonely, not knowing how to make friends or how to approach someone so he prefered to distant himself from others in order not to be a burden. So when the older boy offered his hand for Jaemin to take, he didn't know how to react. Sensing the other's hesitance, Jeno withdrawn his hand and scratched his neck awkwardly. ''S-sorry for making you feel so uncomfortable. I-i thought maybe you would like to have some company. I'll go then. S-sorry agai-'',''NO!'', Jaemin suddenly exclaimed, wrapping his small hand around the olders wrist, ''I didn't mean to make things awkward for you. It's just that...I'm not used to people being so nice and considerate towards me. I...actually don't have many friends so i didn't know to react....It was a very unexpected moment...I would gladly accept the offer to be playmates'', Jaemin finally said and smiled brightly at the older. Upon hearing those words, Jeno also grinned from ear to ear and sat next to Jaemin.  
They become close pretty fast after that, sharing their toys with each other and laughing happily together. They also got to know each other better and found out that they have many things in common such as loving the same anime or having the same favorite food or snacks. From that moment on, a beautiful friendship was born and both boys were feeling lucky to have met the other.

-2018-

''I was really happy that you made the first move, Nono. Otherwise I wouldn't have been able to meet the most beautiful person that can even make the darkest place in this whole world light up.'' Jeno's mouth fell slightly open as a pink blush made it's way to his cheeks. He shook his head in bisbelief ''Shut up. Don't be so cheesy with me, Nana. BUT I have to admit that i am also glad that i could get to know you. Meeting you was the best experience in my whole life and it will always stay as the best one. Nothing can beat that'', the older softly said and smiled at the younger. Now it was Jaemins turn to blush slightly and he snuggled into the crook of Jenos neck, enjoying their little moment. ''There is something else that i remembered. Do you also remember the day we had our first huge but actually stupid fight which resulted in us figuring out something very beautiful?'' the pink haired boy asked this time around. Jeno closed his eyes and chuckled lightly. He can picture that moment almost clearly without missing any detail. That day was the day of a big change. A change that turned their lives 180 degrees. But he will definitely never ever regret having that fight on that specific day and he couldn't be more thankful that they came to realize something so special.

-2016-

This time they were 16 years old and visited high school. Even then they were inseparable and literally attached to each other on the hip. The new gained friends Mark, Chenle, Jisung, Renjun and Donghyuck noticed that the chemistry between the two other boys was slightly different than the one between the rest of them. Because of that, the five boys were literally on the top of the teasing-your-love-sick-friends-that-dont-want-to-admit-their-true-feelings list. Whenever they had the chance to, they would start calling them names like power couple or lovey-dovey giants (Jaemin: Like,what is that even supposed to mean Jisung?*eye roll*)

One day when all the exams were finally over and the group of friends had some days off for them to enjoy, they planned to have a sleep over at Renjuns house. Jisung and Chenle were responsible for snacks and drinks, Mark and Donghyuck for choosing the movies and the Norenmin trio was in charge of some small party games. And what would be a party without it's famous game bottle spin. The living room in Renjun's house had been decorated and the movie was set, ready to be played. It was a normal action movie with a few fight and some love scenes but nothing that is over the top. After watching the whole movie and eating almost all of the snacks the boys decided to try one of the party games. ''Jisungie, can you go and grab a bottle, please? Let's play truth or dare!'' the younger excitedly requested. The maknae obeyed and came back seconds later with an empty water bottle. Everyone gathered together in the living room and sat on the floor while Chenle placed the bottle in the middle of the circle. ''So? Who want's to make the start?'' The seven boys looked at each other not saying anything. So the youngest made a suggestion, ''How about we go by age?'' the youngest begins, '' Or do you want to start Markie-Hyung?'' Jisung wiggled his eyebrows. Mark rolled his eyes at the youngers question knowing fully where he was trying to lead that conversation after catching him glancing discreetly at Donghyuck. ''Don't worry little Sungie. The show is all yours. Feel free to blow our minds. It's not like you do anything other than that anyway.''  
While the two continued their bickering, Jaemin silently looked at Renjuns direction. When he saw that his stare was returned he signaled him something.  
Before the meet up at Renjun's place , the two talked about a topic that mattered a lot to Jaemin and the said Boy needed Renjuns help to figure something out.  
The older Boy smiled knowingly and nodded his head.  
''Guys, stop this childish behavior. None of you two will start the game. I'm the one for the first spin. So hand me the bottle.''  
Jisung and Mark looked at each other with a raised brow but didn't say anything back. So the youngest gave the bottle to the elder and let him have the opening of the game. The bottle was spinned and pointed at each Boy one by one in a fast pace.  
On the other hand, Jaemin was silently hoping that the bottle's head will stop at a certain someone otherwise his whole plan will be messed up. The bottle was spinning around for some seconds till it came finally to a stop. And when the tip of it landed exactly on Jeno, Jaemin couldn't be any more happy, 'This is awesome. Now all he has to do is pick truth', Jaemin thought and smiled at Renjun.  
The older winked at him and focused back on Jeno. All eyes were on Jeno and Renjun now waiting for the chinese Boy to ask him to choose between the two Options.  
''Well JenJen. Guess it's your turn. Which one is it. Truth or dare?''  
Jeno thought for a short moment before answering, '' Let's start calmly shall we? I'll chose truth.''  
Hearing that made the older grin , '' Alright then. Since we want to make this game a bit interesting how about you share some details about your love life with us.''  
Jenos calm expression was replaced by a surprised one now, his eyes turning slightly big , ''My love life?'' he chuckled nervously. Renjuns grin deepened ,''Mmhh. Your love life. So. Tell us JenJen. Is our little shy boy now a confident man and has a crush on someone and also considers confessing?''  
Jeno started fidgeting not knowing where to look at and the intense stares of the other boys weren't helping him at all. Just when his eyes landed on a certain pink haired boy his brain stopped working. Jaemin was looking at him with great anticipation and smiled back az him lovingly.  
That was the last thing he had to do before sending Jeno over the edge and making him spill the words without being able to stop himself. He is sure that he will certainly regret this so badly soon.  
He mumbled an inaudible ''Well, yeah maybe there is someone and yes maybe i also wanna confess'' taking everyone by surprise. Everyone stayed still and tried to comprehend what the boy has just said.  
However, Jaemin was starting to have hope again. Maybe this could be the moment of his life now. Maybe everything will change now. Maybe all of Jenos actions and behavior for the past few days will finally make sense now. Oh and how right he was.  
A few days ago Jeno started distancing himself, esepecially from Jaemin, telling him that he is busy with some preparations and that he is planning stuff. While saying that, he never missed a chance to wink or smile at Jaemin making the youngers heart skip a beat. He figured that maybe, just maybe Jeno might have developed a small crush on him as well just like Jaemin. They both knew that they are pretty close to each other and are always glued to one another. So Jaemin was sometimes certain that his feelings, that started blooming two years ago at his 14th birthday when he came to realize that he is actually in love with his best friend after receiving the long wished tickets to NCT's completely sold out concert ( He still doesn'tknow how Jeno managed to get them) , were surely returned and as strong as his own emotions.  
After recovering from the shock, Renjun shook his head to clear his mind and briefly took a glance at Jaemin before looking back at Jeno ,'' Wow....I'm impressed. So you're really getting some balls now and also want to confess. Gooooshh who is it?''  
The others were also beyond nosy now ''Yes Jeno-hyung. Who is that lucky person?'' , ''Is it someone we know?'', ''Since when are you crushing on them?'' and many other questions like that were bombarding Jeno.  
He felt like suffocating. To many questions at once were shoot at him and he couldn't really handle it. Renjun, his guardian in that moment, came to the rescue and glared at them , making them immedietaly shut up. The others apologized and gave the flustered Jeno time to answer the qustions one by one.  
But before he could even begin with the first question, a soft voice interrupted him, ''Is it a boy or a girl?'' he heard **_him_** ask.  
Jeno looked at the owner of that voice and came face to face with a lightly nervous Jaemin.  
Renjun kept looking back and forth between the two, while the other boys in the room were silently waiting for some answers.  
Jenos gaze went down to the floor and closed his eyes while taking a deep breath.

The next words that left the olders mouth formed a smile on Jaemins mouth.

 

''It's....Hina.''

 

A forced smile.

 

''Oh Hina? Well..She...seems to be a sweet girl, Nono. I'm happy for you. I'm sure she likes you too. How can someone not like you.''

 

'I wish the said happiness and my encouragment could feel right, could feel sincere. Could feel REAL.

Why am i so selfish.'

 

''Thanks Nana...It means a lot.''

 

'I'm a bad best friend.'

 

There was silence in the living room after that. The other five boys were in a state of trance, especially Renjun. Everyone in their group was sure that Jeno and Jaemin were made for the one another, that they would end up as those sweet, cringey fluff couples that couldn't keep their hands off each other and clinged to the other like a little koala.  
Jenos answer , however , came unexpected.  
Hina? Since when was Hina even existing in Jenos life? He never even talked about her once or interacted with her unless it has something to do with school. So how did he came up with the idea of confessing to her all of a sudden?

Renjun looked at Jaemin with a sad expression, feeling sorry for his friend. Jaemin and him were talking about his feelings towards the older boy before showing up at Renjuns place. The younger was so convinced, so sure that Jeno would feel the same as him and that Jaemin could confirm his thought by making the older admit his feelings through this stupid truth or dare game. However, in the end, his whole plan backfired at him and Jaemin couldn't describe the hurt and dissapointment in him.

All he could do was now to support his childhood bestfriend.

Because Jeno deserved nothing but happiness.

 

One week has passed since the sleep-over and the atmosphere between the two best friends was tense. Everyone around them noticed the change in their behavior and their friends started to get worried even more after Renjun had told the other four boys that Jaemin has indeed romantical feelings for Jeno and that they should stop messing with couple-jokes for now.  
They could see that Jaemin was suffering from Jenos confession even if he tried not to show it since he thinks that he doesn't have the right to be upset or pissed because as the olders childhood bestfriend he needed to be supportive and feel happy for him.  
On the other side there was Jeno who surprisingly looked equally sad for the past few days even when he was seen together with Hina, who he has started to spend time with suddenly.  
Whenever Hina called for him to hang out or to talk, Jeno would always came back with a small frown or a hurt expression. And it also didn't seem like they were officially going out.  
The other boys didnt't know what was the matter so they secretly arranged a small meet up between the five of them after school to talk about the current situation.  
''Alright guys. As you might have figured out by now we can clearly see that there is definitely something off between Hina and Jeno. I mean, look at these two. It looks like they are not even trying to start a relationship.  
So i came to the assumption that our little eye-smiling prince didn't really tell us the truth when he actually picked the TRUTH in our party game'', Renjun told them.  
The other boys nodded in agreement. Jeno was visibly behaving too weird and distant towards Hina to have that supposed crush on the girl.  
''I'm sure he doesn't like her. He never paid any attention to her before. All i can remember is that he once said that she seems to be a good listener after unwillignly catching her comforting her bestfriend Lami who allegedly had her first heart break because of some guy that played in our schools soccer team'', Mark told them.  
Renjun thought for a moment after hearing that, trying to put the puzzle together.  
''But why would he tell us that he likes her when he is actually not? That doesn't make sense. It's not like that he can't trust us or something like that.'' Chenle asked, clearly frustrated.  
''Maybe to make people believe that he is seemingly liking her while he has actually feelings for someone else but doesn't want people to know so he lies because in that way no one will figure out that he likes someone else?'' Renjun suddenly spurted out in one go.  
The other four turned their heards towards him and looked at him in disbelief with widely opened mouths and eyes.  
Renjun was panting a little after letting the words out like a waterfall.  
''Boy because of you i'm doubting my career as a rapper now'', Mark remarks making the younger roll his eyes.  
''Wow Injun-Hyung. How did you come up with this? Are you an undercover detective or something like that? Are you secretly watching us too?'' Jisung asks with a teasing tone but deep inside he was amazed by the olders analytical skills.  
The smaller boy face-palmed himself 'Gosh these bunch of idiots. Instead of thinking about the meaning behind what i have said.'  
''Guys! Focus! This is important right now. What Renjun said is really smart and i can even i agree with him without wanting to stranggle him for once'', Donghyucks 'defended' the older.  
''Wow thanks for your cooperation Hyuck. Much NOT appreciated!'' Renjun shot back earning a wink in return.  
''Okey but seriously now. Renjun-Hyung are you sure? How do you know that this might be the case'', Chenle asked feeling a bit skeptical even if the olders words seemed logical.  
Renjun looked at everyone ''See it this way. We all know how clearly whipped these two idiots are for each other and how much they love and need the other. Hell, Jaemin even admitted his feelings to us and it's obvious that Jeno is feeling the same, even Nana himself was so sure. And Jeos weird and strange acts towards his ''crush'' are supporting my assumption even more. When we asked him who he likes he was overwhelmed and didn't have the guts to tell us the truth so he made this fake crush up to avoid the topic.''  
The other boys were impressed by the boys intelligence. Everything seemed to make sense now. Donghyuck gasped loudly ''GUYS we need to talk to Jeno. At least one of us. He messed things up pretty badly and Nana is suffering too much because of him.''  
''Yeah'' , Mark nodded , ''he has to stop whatever he is currently doing and be clear about his feelings for Jaeminie.''  
Everyone agreed.  
''So? Who wants to talk to him?'' Renjun asked.  
Everyone looked at him with a knowing smile.  
Renjun lets out a long sigh.  
''Thought so.''

 

Renjun was standing infront of the door of Jenos house ready to knock on it. Before coming here he has messaged the younger that he needed to talk to him about something and that it was urgent.  
The other was fine with it and told him that he can come over immediately.  
So now here he is, fist ready to hit the hard wood in front of him.

Knock Knock.

 

Ruffling and rustling noises were coming out of Jenos house before loud footsteps approached the door and opened it.  
The door flung open and Jeno appeared, wearing some casual comfortable clothes. He made room for the older boy to step into the house after greeting him shortly.  
After Renjun entered, Jeno closed the door and lead the other to his room.  
They sat down on his bed and stayed silent for a moment.  
Jeno cleared his throat , '' Uhm..So...What is this urgent talk that you wanted to have with me?''  
Renjun took a deep breathe and looked at Jeno. Now or never, he thought.  
''I..Look Jeno...I need some answers. And it is really important that you are 100 percent honest with me, alright?''  
Jeno looked at him in surprise being genuinely worried now.  
''What happened Injunie?''  
Renjun tried to stay as calm as possible with Jeno because that dense idiot was testing his patience 'How can you not see what's happening?' he asked himself.  
''You and that Hina girl, Jeno. That is happening.''  
The other was confused, ''Wha-'', ''Let me finish. I don't know what you're trying to accomplish by your foolish acts but i am sure even you can tell what a big mistake you are making right now'', '' Renjun. Ple-'', '' What is the deal with you and Hina, Jeno. Do you think we don't see that you're not interested in her? How you make everything up and try too fool us? But more importantly, why are you even doing this? Why are you playing games like that? And how can you neglect Nana Like that? You are hurting him with that bit-'', ''RENJUN ENOUGH!'' Jeno suddenly interrupted the other harshly, glaring at him.  
The older boy was shocked, the words suddenly stuck in the back of his throat.  
''Don't you even dare to talk bad about her. You know nothing!'' Jeno snapped at him causing Renjun to widen his eyes ''What? W-hy are you defending her like that? W-we t-thought you don't l-like her?''  
Jeno calmed down a bit but his voice was still firm ''Of course I like her. She is a very sweet and kind girl and I owe her a lot.''  
The older couldn't understand what he was saying ''B-but'', ''I like her...Yes.....As a friend....And yes i lied to you guys. She was there for me when I needed someone to talk to. She listens very well, gives you time to let your whole burden out and I happened to need someone that wasn't in our group of friends to talk about the problems that were haunting me.''  
That Renjun was not comprehending the situation was an understatement. His whole mind went blank and he can't keep up with what Jeno was telling him ''Wait a minute please slow down. So your crush on her was indeed just a show?'' he managed to decipher.  
Jeno nodded ,''Yeah it was. I....needed to come up with something when i dumbly said yes as the answer for the question of who my crush is. I...couldn't tell who the real person was so i made something up even if it was going to be stupid.''

Renjun didn't say anything and listened to the youngers words, allowing him to let everything out, ''I know you guys figured out that....compared to you all , i was behaving very differently towards Nana. That, even if we are childhood bestfriends, i was still too close and totally attached to him. Over the years...I started to notice that my feelings towards him totally changed. I couldn't stop thinking about him, whenever we hung out together my heart started racing and i just wanted to be near him all the time.'' Jeno lets out a shaky chuckle ''I was scared because he is my bestfriend Injunie. I didn't want to lose him by having this stupid crush on him, for making myself have all of these emotions for him. But as time passed i found myself falling deeper and deeper and I didn't know what to do. So i talked to Hina about it. We started talking after i have seen her helping and comforting her best friend. I thought that talking to her would be a great opportunity to sort my feelings out without having the need to talk to you guys. She told me to be patient and to take small steps, till i was completely sure that my feelings are returned. But when you guys asked me about my crush in that game and that Yes slipped out of my mouth without being able to hold it back i panicked and lied to you.''  
Jeno stopped talking and gave Renjun and himself some moments to let the new information sink it.  
Now that he sayed it out loud, Jeno felt stupid for his actions. For lying like that and making everything even more complicated than before.  
He hid his face in his hands and tried not to break out into a crying mess. God. He was an idiot.

Renjun, who had been listening to the younger this whole time gazed into emptiness while he registered Jenos words. He slowly looked back at the younger and came closer to him, praying his hands off of his face. When he saw the hurt expression and the teary eyes, he felt a pang in his heart.  
But before he can stop himself, he flickeed the others forehand extra hard with his finger making the other cry out in pain ,'' Oooww!!! Injun!! wHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?''  
The other only snorted and crossed his arms infront of his chest ,'' For being such a stupid and dumb human being. Oh my god Jeno how are you even alive without a brain!!''  
Jeno held his stinging forehead and stayed quiet because the older was right. He was indeed stupid for pulling out that show.  
He sighed , '' What should i do now Injunie. I feel so hopeless.''  
Renjun smirked at him, knowing full well what he has to do, ''Well , good for you that you have me, the smarter person, hmm? It is simple. All your idiotic ass has to do now is to call or message Nana and tell him to come over. It is not my responsibility to tell you about this so i won't say much but you have to talk to Jaemin about this and that as soon as possible because I'm done with your guys stupid crap. I'll be leaving you before he arrives to give you time to clear everything out. That's it.''  
''But Injunie. I can't even look at him in the eye by now and he is also avoiding me. What can i even do-'' ,''OOFF SHUT UP YOU'RE SO ANNOYING JUST SEND HIM A MESSAGE YOU DENSE DUMBASS!''.  
Jeno rised his hands in defense ''Alright, alright. Chill dude.''  
He took his phone out and stared at the youngers contact before typing a message with shaky fingers and pressed send. He clutched the phone tightly and pressed it angainst his chest.  
Renjun put a reassuring hand on the others shoulder giving it a light squeeze ''It will be fine Jeno. Trust me.''  
Jeno hoped he was right.

Half an hour later there was a soft knock on the door. Renjun has already left to give the two some privacy and wished the black-haired boy one last time goodluck even though he doesn't need it.  
Jeno was still sitting on his bed before the knock was heared, thinking about how to talk to the younger and open up about his feelings without putting their friendship at risk.  
He climbed down the stairs and reached the door. When he was about to open it he took a last deep breathe to calm his nerves and opened the door. Jeno held his breathe when he saw the youngers state. His usual bright, sparkling eyes looked now empty and his stunning smily face was replaced by a tired and exhausted expression. Jeno could slap himself for making the younger feel like.  
''Uh....Hey Nana...Come in please.''  
The pink-haired boy entered his house without a word. They went to Jenos room and sat down on his bed, just like Renjun and him did it some moments ago.  
Neither of them said a word. Jeno didn't know how to start the conversation. He was feeling guilty and nervous at the same time. He doesn't want to scare the other off but he needs to tell him the truth as well. Jeno closed his eyes and tried to focus.  
He has no other choice. Jeno has to make a move now. So he collected all of his remainig energy and confidence together and started talking ,''Nana...I don't know where to start. The only thing that comes to my mind is to apologize for everything i did. For distancing myself like that, for neglecting you, for...making you go through this alone by leaving your side as a bestfriend like that.''  
Jaemin gave his best to not start sobbing right there. He has bottled up all of his emotions for the past few day and now he was about to reach his breaking point.  
He didn't say anything.  
''I failed as a friend. And i know that i can't expect you to forgive me so easily. But...There is something that i have to tell you before things get even messier. Maybe this will destroy our whole bond that we used to build throuout all these years, but i have to be honest with you, Nana. You deserve it.''  
After hearing that Jaemin looked at him with an unreadable expression. He somewhat looked worried but at the same time there was something else. Hurt? Dissapointment? Or maybe even irony? Nothing would surprise Jeno at this moment anymore because let's be honest Jeno already did everything except of doing something that Jaemin deserved.  
''First of all everything that i told you regarding Hina.....it never happened Nana. I lied. I like her, yes. But more like a reliable friend. Nothing more, nothing less.''  
Jaemin was loss at words. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
''Please let me finish before saying anything, alright? Look, I've already talked about Injun about this and...after saying it all out loud, it sounded even more pathetic. I felt pathetic for what i did and i'm sorry. Hina was only there to help me overcome my problems that i had. She gave me advice because....because......Oh my god because I AM FUCKING IN LOVE WITH MY CHILDHOOD BESTFRIEND!!'' Jeno suddenly shouted and couldn't prevent the tears from falling while Jaemin flinched and stared at him with great shock after hearing the olders words.  
''I....I hated my self for falling for you Nana. You are my bestfriend and by developing these feelings for you made everything awkward for me. I couldn't understand why i was feeling like that towards you at first. Why i wanted to hold your hand whenver i had the chance to do so, why i was so excited whenever i saw you and why i was becoming more shy around you for every little mistake i made. And i told myself that i couldn't allow myself to feel like this because....we are bestfriends...and i...didnt't want to risk our friendship and be so....awkward with you. I don't even know how you feel towards me and i'm sure after hearing this you'll be disgusted and upset with me and probably don't even want to see me-''his words were suddenly cut off when he was shut up by a pair of soft lips landing on his. He stared at the face of the beautiful boy in front of him that was softly kissing him, his eyes closed.  
Jeno could feel wetness on his skin and tasted salt when Jaemin pulled back. His pink cheeks were strained with tears and Jeno could feel his heart breaking again when he witnessed this sight that was caused by him , '' Nana, why-'' , '' Jeno i can't believe that you would lie about having a crush on Hina when you were having feelings for me all along. How could you crush my hopes like that and think that you would do us a favor by pretending that you don't even care about me!'' Jaemin sobbed softly and his voice was trembling.  
Jeno blinked at him a few times as his tears fell as well , '' I was sure that my feelings for you were returned by you because our relationship was so beautiful and so full of love. I was even sure you would also know how i felt about you, that i made it clear that i love you with all my heart. And when we played that stupid game i thought you'll say my name but you didn't and said Hina instead. But then in school you were so distant towards her and confused me even more and i just can't believe you Jeno!''  
Jaemin panted lightly after he was done with his rage rambling.  
This time it was Jenos turn to be shocked by the youngers confession. The thought that the younger might have the same feelings for him never even crossed his mind once and now here he is hearing the words that he yearned to hear from the younger after fucking everything up because of a simple stupid lie. He can't even imagine what Jaemin was going through when he was meeting with Hina or hanging out with her.  
Fuck. Why was i so dense, so blind, just so Stupid.  
Jeno slowly reached out for the youngers hand to hold it and was so glad that the other wasn't backing away.  
''Nana I am so sorry. I-i was a coward and didn't have the guts to say that you were the one that i fell in love with when we played that game. I wasn't even going to admit that i have a crush on someone in the first place but when i looked at you i immediately had to say yes. Nana, baby, i am so sorry for causing you this much pain. Please believe me when i say that i thought that you see me only as a friend and nothing more. I really didnt't want to make things awkward for us by confession my feelings for you. I was scared of being rejected and losing you and....Sorry..'', Jeno sincere said and cupped the youngers cheek with his other hand, wiping away his tears.  
Jaemin sobbs turned into soft sniffles and stared deeply into the olders eyes.  
''It's...It's fine...I guess It's not your fault that you are so unhumanly dense. I am surprised that you were even able to figure out your feelings for me,'' he said and for the first time after a whole week of drama he heared the youngers beautiful chuckle again. He missed it so much.  
How can he make me fall even deeper for him.  
''I am forgiving you Lee stupid Jeno. Even if you have broken my heart over a stupid lie that you told. But to be able to make me forgive you completely you have to do something for me.''  
Jenos grip on Jaemins hand tightened , '' I'll do anything for you Nana'' he said voice filled with assurance.  
Jaemin smiled , '' Confess to me properly Nono.''  
And Jaemin didn't have to tell him twice before Jeno cupped the youngers face with both hands and looked at him with so much love and adoration that Jaemin almost had a heart attack.  
''Na Jaemin. Even when we were little my heart already felt full whenever i was with you. Whenever we spent time, i was always so scared of time passing because i didn't want to leave your side and keep talking and sharing the moments with you. We grew up together and after becoming teenagers you were still the same beautiful,kind and sweet boy that would do anything to make other feel loved and happy and i fell deeper and deeper for your pure and angelic personality. Your ethereal and gorgoues face became even more stunning and i could have stared at you forever but that would have been too creepy.'' a soft chuckle.  
''I always wanted to protect you from the bad and sweared to myself that i will never ever let anything or anyone hurt you but here i am being the first to do so although i made that promise. I can't believe that out of everyone me myself would be the reason for breaking that promise and i am so sorry for doing that my love. But please give me a one last chance to prove myself for you, for making you feel loved just like the way you made others feel loved. Just like you have loved me. Just like you ARE loving me. So here i am asking you, the love of my life. Na Jaemin will you make me become the happiest person alive and be mine for the rest of our lives? Will you be my boyfriend?''  
Jaemin felt like he was about to burst because of the love that he felt for the older. His words were making him melt from the inside and he couldn't help but to throw himself into Jeno's arms while repeating ''Yes'' over and over again.  
Jeno hugged him back tightly and peppered the youngers head with small little kisses, enjoying the peaceful moment that they could finally have.  
They stayed like that for a bit before Jaemin slowly pulled back and stared lovingly at Jeno.  
He played with the older hair on the neck and placed another hand on his cheeks, caressing it softly ,''I love you Lee Jeno. More than anything in this world. I love you since day 1 and i will continue to love you till we share our last breathe together.''  
Jeno placed his forehead on the youngers and smiled softly '' I love you too, Na Jaemin and i will never be able to stop loving you. You owned my heart the first time we met and it will forever be yours till it will stop beating.''  
And after that the two boys came closer and connected their lips in a sweet and passionate kiss, sighing into the kiss happily.  
Finally their hearts were at ease.

 

When the two boys came to school the next day, their other friends were nervously waiting for them to show up and were already being prepared for the worst  
However, when the two said boys finally arrived with big smiles on their faces and intertwined fingers at the front gates of the school, the other boys cheered loudly and ran to the new couple to congratulate them while engulfing them into a tight group hug.  
''GOSH YES LEE FUCKING JENO FINALLY YOU'RE HAVING THE TITS TO MAKE THE RIGHT MOVE!'', ''MY BABIES ARE SO IN LOVE I'M CRYING!''; ' YESH BITCH NOMIN NATION RISEEEE!''.  
Jaemin and Jeno laughed at their friends sillines but were grateful for their amazing support. Finally the big obstacles were overcome and they had now time to focus on the happy parts of their lives.  
Especially for Jeno and Jaemin it was a beautiful new chapter that began in their lives and they couldn't be any happier in that moment. From that moment onwards nothing could seperate the strong and powerful couple and both of them would do anything to keep it that way.

-Present- 2018

''I still can't believe that we went through all of this just because of a stupid party game. Or more like because of your silly LIe Nono'' Jaemin chuckled feeling the arms around his waist tightened as he and his sweetheart both looked up at the sky.  
A little kiss was placed on his neck from behind ''I know baby, I can't believe it either. It should be illegal to be dense and stupid like that. I still feel so sorry for that.''  
Jaemin softly removed the arms around his waist to turn around, facing the older male.  
''It's ok baby. All what matters now is that we have overcome the hardships and misunderstandings and have now gained something this precious and meaningful, hm?''  
Jeno captured the youngers lips in a short, sweet kiss before nodding his head ''Yes, Nana. You're right. I'll always remember our little journey. It will always be safe in my memory and heart. I will never forget it.''  
The pink-haired boys face lit up and pulled the other in a tight hug by wrapping his arms around Jenos neck.

''I'll always remember it too my love.''

Jeno wrapped his arms around the youngers waist and snuggled his face into the crook of Jaemins neck before both of them said in unison,

 

''I will always remember and love you.''

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy  
> So first of all thanks for reading my first ever fanfic that i've managed to publish.  
> I was hesitating to post it since it is my first fic but hehe here it is and i still don't know how i have written that shit there above. English is not my first language so i hope you guys won't be too hard on me lol sorry for any mistakes. I am trying to improve in order to give better stories in the future >.<  
> Please feel free to comment your thoughts <3  
> See you next time <33


End file.
